The Liberation Of Cousland Castle
by amiee1973
Summary: This takes place after all the treaties are in place. Also after the Return to Ostegar and Soldiers Peak DLC's are done. In other words just before the Landsmeet. You can call this an unseen event if it needs to be labeled. What happens when Amiee Cousland goes to Highever and frees her homeland. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

The Liberation of Cousland Castle

Chapter 1: A Lady without her Homeland

Alistair couldn't figure out why his lady had been sullen all day. At times it seemed she was fighting her own private battle. He noticed a few things while they were walking the last few miles. She didn't have the normal swagger in her step. She was walking as if she was weighed down. She had fallen silent over the last few hours. She was normally friendly and outspoken. He was bound and determined to find out what was making his Amiee Cousland so sad. His stomach growled loud enough for Leilana to take noticed while Amiee still seemed oblivious to the sound. Leliana put a hand on Amiee's shoulder which startled her out of her reverie.

"I think we all could use some lunch and a break." Leliana said with a small smile. Amiee gave a small nod and they stepped off the path as to stay out of the way of any caravans fleeing the Blight.

They were settled down and they had started serving their lunch. Amiee finished her food quickly and left the circle of friends quickly without a word. That was all the evidence Alistair needed, he gulped the last bite of his sandwich and followed her. He stopped short when he heard talking just on the other side of a large boulder she had stepped behind.

"_Come on Amiee. You can't fall apart now not with so many depending on you. It doesn't matter that you're this close to Highever. You're a Cousland start acting like one." _Amiee said with a half choked sob. She must have sensed his taint because she straightened up when he walked around the boulder.

"Love, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're fine because I know you better than that." Alistair said leaning against the boulder.

"Alistair, done eating already?" Amiee said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it was quite good. Don't change the subject. This isn't about me. I'm worried about you."Alistair scolded gently.

"Okay, you want to know what is bothering me. Follow me then." She said walking the edge of the ridge. She motioned for him to take in the view.

"We are this close to a major city and we're not stopping?"Alistair said clearly confused.

"Do you know what city that is, Alistair?" Amiee asked waiting for his response.

"Keep in mind that I was trapped in the Chantry before becoming I became a warden, Amiee." Alistair said matching her tone. She heard his tone and realized how harsh she must have sounded to him. She took a few calming breaths and reigned in her emotions which were running hot.

"Look, love I'm sorry. I'm just having a hard time right now. That is Highever." Amiee said apologetically with a withered look.

"Great. I would love to see where you grew up, love." He said walking up beside her and trying to drape his arm over her shoulder but missing because she dodged his attempt. It hurt that he didn't understand why she was having a problem considering he knew all the events leading up to her becoming a Grey Warden. Amiee felt her emotions start to overwhelm her. She turned around and looked at him as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You don't understand. This is as close as I dare get. Knowing I am this close to my home and not even be able to step through the main gates of my home." Amiee said putting her arms around her midsection as she bent over as pain twisted her insides. Alistair stood in front her with a frown on his face as he put his hands on her shoulders. She felt his hands on her shoulders so she straightened up. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He had never seen her this vulnerable before. Amiee was the strongest person he knew and it bothered him to see her like this. He needed to do something about this. He wanted to see that brilliant smile on her face again. He knew their other companions would help him because they all cared about her. The trick was to talk to them without her knowledge.

"Amiee, is there a place to make camp nearby?"Alistair asked her softly.

"Yes, about a half hour that way." Amiee said pointing to the east without breaking contact with him.

"Love, let's get to that campsite and set camp early today. You look exhausted. I won't take no for an answer." Alistair said in a soft but firm tone. She was about to protest when a yawn affected her ability to speak so she just nodded.

When they got to the campsite, Alistair put on their tent quickly. He insisted that she go lie down and get some rest. She did do so because she trusted him so she gave him a sweet chaste kiss and disappeared into the tent. Alistair saw the questioning looks that his companions were giving him and motioned for them to follow him. He knew that this was the perfect time to talk to them about what was going on with their leader.

"Okay, everyone I asked you here so that I can get you to help Amiee."Alistair explained.

"Alistair, if Amiee is sick you should have told me right away." Wynne said with a worried tone.

"She's not physically ill Wynne. Did any of you realize we were in Highever?" He asked.

"Oh, I see. Amiee is this close to home but can't go home. No wonder she's been on edge today." Wynne said thoughtfully.

"How did you know?"Alistair asked the mage.

"She told me she was the last of the Couslands. She doesn't know this but I was summoned to Cousland Castle 19 years ago. I watched over her mother the last few weeks of her pregnancy. I aided in her birth." Wynne said shocking everyone.

"Wynne, you were there when Amiee was born?" Leliana clarified.

"I didn't realize who she was until she told me she was the last of her line. That is why I treat her like she was my own daughter. What do you have in mind Alistair?" Wynne asked.

"I want to take back Highever for her." Alistair said confidently.

"That's not a one day operation, my friend. And if I know our fearless leader she will be ready to leave the area tomorrow morning." Zevran interjected.

"He's right Alistair. We should talk to Amiee about this. I see what you are trying to do and I will back you when we talk to her." Leliana said reassuringly.

"What about the rest of you. Can I count on you?" Alistair asked looking at the group. Everyone of then gave him a nod of support. A moment later Amiee came out of the shadows and stood just behind Alistair. He didn't realize she was there until she whispered his name in his ear which made him jump.

"I love you all dearly for what you want to do. I really do but this is dangerous." She said absolutely overwhelmed.

"Amiee you took care of us. Now let us take care of you." Morrigan said with conviction. Amiee could see there was no talking them out of this endeavor and gave a sigh of resignation. She turned to Alistair and gave him her signature smile.

"You started this so do you want to lead this operation or should I?" She asked with an impish glint in her eye.

"No no you go ahead. After all you know more about Highever then I do." He said deferring to her.

"First we need to see what going on in the city. Zevran and Leliana are the best suited to this task. Zevran, try to get a good count of the number of soldier if you can. They will have a bear crest on their shields. We also need a good map of Highever. Overall condition of Highever would be nice as well. Leliana, I want you specifically to go to Eric's Mercantile. There you will find Eric Renfroe, the owner. Tell him that Highever's Hope still lives. Use exactly those words and bring him here. Both of you have two days to get back here before I lose my resolve and charge the gates of the city. Both of you come see me before you leave. Morrigan, I do have a special task for you. At first light, I want you to shapeshift into a bird and fly to Cousland castle. You won't be able to get into the interior of the castle but you should be able to see what happening on the outside. Be back by sundown so you can rest up for the major offensive. Wynn, you might want to make extra healing poultices for any injuries that might occur." Amiee said in a commanding tone.

"Amiee, what about the rest of us?" Alistair asked.

"The rest of you are going to be my strike team. So when these two get back that is when we plan the major offensive. I want to thank you all for taking this risk on my behalf. You don't know how much this means to me. I promise there will be a big party in Highever Castle when this is all done. The rest of the day is yours but try to stay close to camp." Amiee said with heartfelt gratitude. Amiee walked back to camp with Alistair by her side.

"I thought I told to go and get some rest." Alistair said slightly disappointed that she didn't follow his suggestion

"How was I supposed to sleep when you have a group like ours all moving in the same direction without their leader. I thought we were being attacked again. When I stepped out of our tent and saw you all moving I followed you. I heard everything because I hid in the shadows." She said with a small smile.

"So much for me being sneaky." He murmured.

"That's okay. There are other talents that you have to impress me with." Amiee purred.

**A\N: I hope you liked my contribution. It was inspired by a mod I played on the computer version. This takes place after all the treaties are in place. Also after the Return to Ostegar and Soldiers Peak DLC's are done. In other words just before the Landsmeet. You can call this an unseen event if it needs to be labeled. What happens when Amiee Cousland goes to Highever and frees her homeland. I will continue the story as long as people are reading. I will accept any constructive criticism but no hater because we all love Dragon Age.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Highever's Night Sky

Amiee really wanted to talk to Wynne about what she said when they were all assembled. She kept getting delayed with operational details. When she finally caught with Wynne, Alistair wanted to be there as well.

"Wynne, you said earlier that you were there the last few weeks while my mother was pregnant with me?" Amiee asked nervously.

"Indeed I was. I was there two weeks before you were born and left when you were two weeks old. In that time I grew very fond of your mother. Your mother started to nurture the relationship between you and your brother while she was still pregnant with you. She did love your brother a great deal but she was very excited that she was having a girl." Wynne said lovingly.

"How did she know I was a girl?" Amiee asked curiously.

"She told me you felt like a girl. I told her magic would only tell me if the baby was healthy not its gender. She was so convinced that when we set up the nursery she decorated it with pinks and purples. Your father even mentioned that there should be some Cousland blue mixed in but she wouldn't have it." Wynne said with a chuckle.

"That sounds like her." Amiee said with a smile.

"What got my attention was how much your parents loved each. How he always made time for her. How he looked at her and talked to her. It seemed strange to me because all the other noble birth I aided with were cold and uncaring. I was surprised when your mother insisted that Bryce be in the birthing room when you were born. Typically men usually waited in the hall. Your and Alistair's love reminds me of your parent's love."Wynne said smiling as she saw Alistair blush. Amiee took his hand and interlaced their finger.

"One last question, did she have any problems giving birth to me? She kept telling me that she was in labor 18 hours with me." Amiee asked knowing it was a strange question.

"No major complications that I remember. It did take the 18 hours she claimed. I told her that you would be born when you were ready not when everyone else wanted you to. When you were finally born and we got you all cleaned up you were so cute." Wynne said pinching Amiee's cheek making her blush.

"Ah baby Amiee Michele Cousland, how adorable." Alistair said with a chuckle when the blush in her cheeks deepened.

"Thank you Wynne, for sharing those happy memories with me. I will cherish them always. Good night." Amiee leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amiee and Alistair walked away holding hands. Wynne watched the retreating couple and sent a prayer to the maker to watch over them in the troubling times ahead.

"Are you ready to go to bed, love?" Alistair purred.

"Not yet. There's one more thing I want to do. Something I haven't done in almost a year." Amiee said lying down on the grass on her back.

"It hasn't been that long since we spent intimate time together love." Alistair said laughing. He got down on his knees and crawled over her.

"I know that it was four days ago since we did that. I meant looking at Highever's night sky. I do love looking at you in this position maybe I'll do that later. But, right now you're in my way, love" Amiee said as an exaggerated pout came across his face. Alistair rolled over to lie beside her.

"So, how often did you do this when you were growing up?" Alistair asked softly.

"Not as often as I would have liked. Between my training as a warrior and my coaching as a noble there was not much downtime. When I did this it was for my own peace. It where I let Amiee just be herself. Where I could laugh or cry depending upon what I needed." Amiee said squeezing his hand.

"Did you ever do this with anyone besides me?" Alistair asked tentatively.

"No. You're the only one I have ever shared this with. The only one I wanted to share this with." Amiee continued after shifting up close to his ear and whispering, "I'm yours and only yours"

"Wow, you do know how to make a man uncomfortable in his armor." He said rolling onto his side to face her.

"I know what my man likes. Besides, I wanted to thank you for what you did today. I would've just buried Highever deep down and left tomorrow. But you saw what I needed and did what was needed to take care of me. I wouldn't make it without you." Amiee said as she started nuzzling and placing feather light kisses along his jaw. He stifled a moan as his hands started to shake. He was resisting the urge to run his fingers through her hair because he was still wearing his gauntlets. Amiee saw this and took the hand she was holding. She tugged off the armored glove and kissed his palm when it came off. He moved his hand to her cheek. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye and she could see her desire reflected in his eyes. Their attention was so focused on each other that they didn't hear the two set of footsteps coming towards them. Alistair was about to kiss her when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Ah, Amiee. I hate to interrupt but you wanted to talk to us before we left." Leliana said trying to get Amiee's attention. Amiee slowly turned from Alistair and shifted into a seating position to face the two rogues.

"I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow?" She asked curiously as she felt Alistair move behind her.

"We both thought it best to try to get into the city before dark and get settled. What did you want to talk to us about, Amiee?" Leliana asked. Amiee offered them to sit in front of her.

"First, I wanted to thank you both for putting yourselves in danger for my benefit. I just wanted to give you these." Amiee paused to take out two coin purses and continued after tossing them to them, "There are twenty sovereigns in each of those. I want you to be comfortable while you're there. Just don't draw too much attention to yourselves."

"Amiee, it's too much. Don't go getting into the funds for the blight for our comfort, my dear." Zevran said trying to give it back.

"That's from my share. I haven't needed to buy much of anything while we have traveling. Please take it. The only thing I ask is that you don't taking any unnecessary risk and try not to kill anyone." She said with a small smile. They all got to their feet. Leliana stepped in front of Amiee which made her look at her.

"We will do our best for you, my friend. Don't worry too much about us." Leliana said kissing her on the cheek.

"Please do be careful, Lel." Amiee said pulling her into a hug. She slowly pulled away and turned to Zevran.

"Zev, I want you to also check the docks. You should be able to find out some information there. My father did some business with some of the captains. Please do be careful." Amiee said giving him a hug and pulled away slowly.

"No worries my dear. I'm too handsome to kill. You couldn't even kill me." Zevran said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. She watched the rogues walk away with sadness and some guilt.

"I don't like this Alistair. Asking them to do something this dangerous while I stay hidden here at camp." She said as a frown settled on her features.

"I know, love. Take heart, they will be back here soon enough." Alistair said reassuringly.

**A/N: I hope you like the lastest installment. If you wish to see more please just let me know with a review. I know there was an interesting moment in there. We found out Wynn was at Cousland's birth. I thought that would make for an interesting side note. That came to mind from a conversation Wynn had with Leliana. This chapter is dedicated to Marilyn and also Nicholas. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leliana's Venture

When Leliana first entered the city she never realized how big it was. Highever is at least as big as Denerium if not bigger if you included the docks. Leliana could see why Amiee loved her homeland. Despite its current condition, she could see the beauty that had once existed here. She could tell that the Blight hadn't reached this city yet. This fact made her happy because she would be able to give Amiee some good news in that regard. But, she could also see where the city was in disrepair due to lack of maintenance and upkeep. Leliana could feel the sadness and tension hanging thick in the air. The overall disposition of the people in the marketplace was sorrowful and distressed as she walked to the inn. She took brief look around at the marketplace stalls and asked some of the merchants where the best lodgings were. It was almost an anonymous opinion among the people she talked to that the Twin Laurels Inn was the best in Highever.

Leliana walked into the inn being ever watchful. She was pleasantly surprised at the rich décor of blue velvets and satins of the drapes and furnishings to the contrasting white silk sheer that allow the soft natural light in though the windows. The huge hearth on the left added a light and warmth to the luxurious surroundings giving it a comfortable and inviting atmosphere. She was pleased at the recommendation so she walked over to the reception desk on the right side. The man behind the desk had red hair and green eyes looked up from the books in front of him and smiled.

"Welcome to the Twin Laurels Inn. What can I do for you today, milady?" He said in a gentle and kind tone.

If there was something that Leliana learned early in life it was to blend in. She wasn't about to use her real name just yet so she had to come up with a surname that she could use. Leliana returned his smile and said, "I'm Lady Dorthea. I need lodgings for the next two days while I'm in town."

"We do have rooms available that comes with meals for thirty silver each night. I believe I have the perfect room for you, lady. It's decorated in pale blues and lavenders with and comfortable bed and windows that face to the horizon where you can see the sunset every night." He boasted.

"That sounds delightful. I will take it. Also can you tell me where Eric's Mercantile is located? I am in need of some items that I have heard that he sells in his shop." Leliana said conversationally.

"Old Eric's place, milady. He's right down the lane can't miss it. May I suggest something, Lady?" The redheaded innkeeper asked.

"What is that my good man?" Leliana asked cautiously but trying to keep her tone light.

"Dinner is being prepared as we speak. You can go to your room and get cleaned up. When you are done, you will be able to have your dinner fresh and hot." He suggested helpfully.

"That's the best idea I have heard all day."Leliana said giving a sovereign to the innkeeper and taking the key.

Leliana made her way up the stairs and into her room. When she went to close the drapes she saw the innkeeper jogging the lane. He entered a store about three doors down and across the path. She was curious about this but paid it no mind. She cleaned up and got dressed. Dinner was amazing but she couldn't help think that something strange was going on but she knew she had to finish her assignment. Leliana didn't want to let Amiee down so she left the dining room and she looked to the front desk. The innkeeper was nowhere to be found. Leliana was going to wait for the morning to go to Renfroe's Mercantile but in light of the strange behavior of the man she decided to go right away.

She walked into Eric Renfroe's Mercantile and saw that there were a few other people but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was approached by a man with shoulder length salt and pepper hair. He had a long black beard that was sugared with grey.

"Well, the maker graced me with your presence. How can I help such a beautiful lady?" He said with a big smile.

"I am looking for the owner. Are you Eric Renfroe?" Leliana whispered leaning toward the man a little so her voice wouldn't carry.

"That would depend on who is asking." He asked cryptically.

"I am Lady Dorthea. Please tell me are you Eric Renfroe?"She said noticing the other shoppers started creeping close while they perused the wares.

"I am Eric Renfroe but there is a problem. I don't know you. My friends here are very protective of me so you better speak quickly." He said motioning to the few men in the store. The three men started to huddle closer blocking her escape route.

Leliana looked at the man and looked back at Eric and said, "I guarantee you that this all is very unnecessary. I have some information that you will find very interesting. Highever's hope still lives." Leliana said smoothly and smiled when she saw him snap his attention back to her. Eric's eyes widened as he waved off the other men approaching them.

"Gilmore, get out here boy." Eric yelled over his shoulder and the red headed innkeeper came running. Leliana glared at Gilmore.

"In the habit of interfering with your guest's business is not a good business practice. Especially with the importance of the message I carry." She said hint with a hint of anger.

"And what is this important message." Gilmore snapped back.

"One of the Couslands is still alive. Pray tell me dear lady, which of the Couslands are still alive?" Eric pleaded.

"Amiee sent me specifically to find you and bring you to her. Why?" Leliana stated turning her attention back to the older man.

"Her father must have told her the special abilities he enacted when she was just a child. I would be named protector of Highever if the unthinkable should come to pass. But it hasn't, thank the maker. Where is she?" Eric asked with a sad smile.

"She's back at camp. It's making her crazy that she couldn't come herself. I can take you to her in the morning if you would?" She asked.

"That would be acceptable. I will have my wife mind the store. I will meet you in the lobby of the inn at dawn." He confirmed.

"I'm going too." Gilmore insisted.

"No. My orders were to only bring Eric. I don't even trust you. Amiee is dear to me and I won't endanger her by bringing a complete unknown." Leliana disagree vehemently.

"Amiee is my friend. We trained as warriors from the age of fifteen. I am sure she would include me in her plans." Gilmore pleaded.

"I guess there is nothing stopping you from following us and I would rather have you where I can keep an eye on you." I said resignedly.

They met in the lobby the next morning and they made their way through town. They managed to make it out of the city gates unnoticed and walked for an hour before they approached the camp. They heard the clash of swords and it caused them to pull their weapons and rush in. Leliana stopped abruptly when she saw Amiee sparring with Alistair. They were so focus on their match they hadn't noticed the new arrivals. Amiee shrugged off a shield bash from Alistair with a graceful sidestep and a sweep with the leg knocking him off his feet. Amiee helped him up and gave him a rather heated kiss. Leliana did her customary clearing of the throat to get their attention. They broke apart and looked over at her. A smile spread across the girls faces as they hugged.

"It's good to see you, my friend. I was worried about you. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Amiee said as she pulled back from her friend.

"I know but I found him but we picked up another stray as well." Leliana said motioning to the men at her back.

"Ser Eric, It is good to see you my friend. I thought for sure you would have been capture by now." Amiee said giving the older man a hug.

"You think I got to be the ripe old age of 30 by getting capture. No girl, I wasn't in Highever when that traitorous snake came in." He said pulling away from her.

"Girl hardly. How many years have you been 30 years, old friend?" Amiee asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Damn Amiee you go right for the throat, woman. It is good to see you, my lady. Oh, look who the maker dropped on my doorstep." Eric said with a hint of a chuckle motioning Ser Gilmore. Amiee was struck speechless. Ever since she left him in the grand hall shouldering the main gate to keep it closed, she had wondered if he would survive. Amiee lost all hope of that when she heard the gates crash just before Duncan pull her away from her parents to make their escape. Roderick dropped to one knee as Amiee approached.

"Lady…thank the maker you yet live. " Roderick said humbly.

"Gil please, get up. We don't know if we are being watched." Amiee continued after Gil was on his feet, "I thought you were dead. How did you escape?"

"The other soldiers pushed me from the gate because they wanted me to check on you and your parents. So I picked up one of the Howe shields and made my way to the kitchen. By the time I got there…" Gil let his word trail off. Amiee fell to her knees with the agony of the memory and tears falling freely from her eyes. Leliana was at her side in an instant.

"Come on, Amiee let's go have some tea. It will calm your nerves and maybe even allow you to get some rest."Leliana said with a soothing tone. She helped Amiee get to her feet and Leliana guided her to the fire where they had a kettle boiling. The others soon gather round the fire and were silent out of respect for their leader. Amiee was the first to break the tension and speak up.

"So I take it you use the servant's entrance in the larder then, Gil?" Amiee asked quietly.

"Yes, I figured it was my duty to find and protect you. Unfortunately, Howe's men had the castle surrounded so dipped into the city and headed for Eric's place. He had me running the inn and kept an eye out for any of Highever knights and soldier returning from the war. Some have returned and we have them hold up at the hunter's cabin not too far from here." Gil explained.

"Is that the same cabin my father used to take me hunting to?" Amiee asked with a thoughtful look on her face.

"The very same. I figured it would be safe since none of the Howes had been there." He said watching her intently.

"How many and how fast can you rally them?" Amiee asked as the smile curled at the corners of her lips.

"There's about twenty of us. I could get them here by daybreak tomorrow morning but I will not leave your side again milady." Gil said assertively.

"Gil, I need you to go get the soldier and bring them here so that we can retake Highever." Amiee stated plainly standing up.

"But who is going to protect you while I do this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Alistair stepped up beside her.

"I believe that would be me. We have been taking care of each other since Ostagar." He said a serious expression. Amiee could tell that Alistair was starting to get irritated by the Gil's protective stance so she knew she had to intervene.

"Look, Gil I understand that you are doing what you think your duty is calling for but just let me say one thing. When you were sworn in as a knight of Highever, you swore to protect the people of our homeland. I know it's not what you want to hear but they need you right now. Please, don't make me pull rank on you to have you do what I have asked. You know I hate the superior attitude of most of the nobles don't make me adopt one now." Amiee said touching him on the shoulder.

"I understand Amiee. It's just hard to first learn that you not only live but you are this close to Highever. Now knowing that you are planning to take it back it's a bit overwhelming to know where our duty will steer me." Gil said resigning himself to what he must do.

"Believe me I know exactly what you mean. I never thought I would be in this situation either but we will do what needs to be done. Now, let's get some lunch going and get you acquainted with the others before you leave." Amiee said pulling away from the two men.

After lunch Gil approached Alistair because he felt the need to have conversation with him before he left on his task.

"Alistair, do you have a moment?" Gil asked walking over to him with a determined look on his face.

"What can I do for you, Ser Gilmore?" Alistair asked politely. He could tell Amiee considered this man a friend and he would treat him as one also.

"I know I risk Amiee's wrath by talking to you about this but I saw the display of affection when we first arrived. It prompts the question, what are your intentions toward Lady Cousland?" Gil asked instantly uncomfortable.

"I don't know how that is any of your business." Alistair said as the irritation started to rise.

"I just want to know if you truly understand what she is going through and what she has lost." Gil said with measured words.

"We have talked about that. We have comforted each other for almost a year now. So, you don't have to point out how hard things have been on her. I'm the shoulder she has cried on and I cried on her shoulder as well. We have found strength in each other. I love her." Alistair said trying to keep his voice down.

"Let me asked you this then. Do you see a future with Amiee?" Gil asked looking him square in the eye.

"I don't see a future without her. Look, I know you feel the need to protect Amiee. By the void, everyone in this camp does. But, let me ask you a question, Gilmore. As the only two Grey Wardens left in Ferelden with a Blight hanging over us, how would you approach a future with a woman like Amiee?" Alistair asked remembering the conversation he had with Amiee about their relationship. He loves her with all that he is but the reality of the situation is what complicated his idea of the future. Amiee tried to reassure him that she would never let him go but he also knew he would be made king. If he had a choice Amiee would be his queen.

"Wow. That is a question that only you and Amiee can answer but I will say this, Amiee is an amazing woman that deserves happiness. She has already chosen you I can tell that by the way she looks at you. I have seen all the suitors that had visited her in the castle and not once has she looked at them the way she looks at you. You are a lucky man, Alistair. You have a chance fight for a future with the woman you love. I think Leliana could tell you several tales about this very thing. You just have to have the courage to hold on to it." Gil said offering Alistair his hand. Alistair took his hand and gave it a firm shake. Gilmore saw Amiee walking over and turned Alistair toward her and continued, "See look at her eye and the ease in her step as she walks to you. She has made her choice you just have to make yours."

Alistair knew that relaxed sway of her hips well. He had watched her since Ostagar but he hadn't thought about what it meant when she was walking to him and now that he was truly looking at her. He saw a lot more, her eyes were alight with happiness even though there was shadows of dark circles under her eye her face was relaxed. Her gait was unforced and totally at ease and confident. Her smile reached her eyes and her long dark brown hair shined with the sun. The overall picture was gorgeous to him.

"Is something wrong?" Amiee said with a hint of concern.

"Not from where am standing." Alistair said with a cheeky smile. Amiee picked up on his feeling of playfulness.

"Oh, should I walk back over there and walk back." She said returning his smile.

"I don't mind the view coming or going, love." Alistair said delighted with the hint of blush the colored her cheeks.

"I hate to break up this interesting talk but I should get going. Is there any other instructions you have for me Amiee?" Gil asked tentatively.

"Just one. Be careful. I thought I lost you once. Don't make me go through that again, okay?" Amiee said giving him a hug.

**A/N: BONUS Chapter. Got struck by a muse. So, What did you think about the re-introduction of Ser Gilmore. I know that it's not exactly what was intended because of what you see in the game but a little well written literary license never hurt. Please leave me a review so I know how I am doing. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Morrigan's Surveillance

As Morrigan flew to the castle she couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had with Amiee and Alistair before she shape shifted.

"I am ready to leave, my friend." She said with a smile. She always loved to fly but to do it over where her friend grew up made it all the more interesting.

"Okay, I want you to be careful. I know you are a skilled mage and wise in battle but just stay safe." Amiee said solemnly.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to come rescue you." Alistair said impishly.

"I still don't know what she sees in you." Morrigan retorted.

"When you two decide to grow up, I will be right over there worrying about Zevran. Gilmore is also running a little late." Amiee said throwing up her hands and walking to the fire. They watched as she walked away. They both could see the toll this operation was taking on Amiee. Her shoulders were tense, the scowl she wore on her face and the way she dragged her feet. She just looked tired. Alistair hated the thought that he was making this harder for her. By the sad look on Morrigan's face she didn't like it either so with a mutual promise of civility they walked over to her.

"Look, I realize that was childish. Why don't we start over, my friend?" Morrigan said stepping next to her.

"Love, the last thing we wanted to do is make this harder for you." Alistair said touching her on the shoulder. Amiee looked at them and saw they were ready to get started.

"As I was saying, I want you to be careful. Some of Howe's men trained with Highever's soldier. They also have less of a moral center so I just want you to limit yourself to fly or maybe your landing in the higher windows. "Amiee paused when Morrigan rolled her eye and Amiee squared gaze on the witch she continue, "If you don't want to heed my warning then maybe I should rethink this aspect of my plan."

"Do you doubt my ability, Amiee?" She asked her friend with a raised eyebrow crossing her arms across her chest.

"Morrigan, you know that isn't it. I know your rationale when it comes to men. I have seen what these men are capable of. They slaughtered my nephew and sister-in-law pure innocence the both of them. I can't stand losing someone else I care about."I said looking to her for understanding.

"I understand. I will also keep a look out for anyone that looks important. I will see you soon, sister." Morrigan said giving her a hug and stepping into her tent. After a few minutes a soft glow came from within but after it was gone Amiee opened the flap and a black raven cawed and flew out.

Morrigan saw that she was approaching the castle and landed in a tree close to it. She saw how majestic it was, a place fitting for her only friend to grow up. Even though Flemeth had taught her a lesson about what true power was she had started to see something different. She started to see how different people use their power and that made her angry. The idea that such undeserving people could come and take what they want. This revelation bothered her, the Wardens had showed her a different prospective of what power can be used for. Holding great power came with responsibility and how one manages that responsibility was the key to holding on to that power. Looking down at the soldiers from the tree and seeing the condition of the castle, Morrigan made the determination that this Howe was not fit to hold such power. Apparently some of Highever's residents agreed because a crowd had formed in front. Some complained about the way soldier were treating the citizens. Others complained about the lack of upkeep of the city because the lord was squandering and hoarding resources. The malcontent was definitely growing.

_"__Things are going to get violent if we don't do something soon." _She thought as she unfurled her wings and flew out of the tree.

Now that she had taken in the scene in the front of the castle it was time to get up to the wall and see what was going inside the walls. When she landed on the wall she saw that there were about four squats of soldier on the other side of the main gate. As she took flight again she was noticing that there were also regular two man patrols throughout the castles. She landed on a different ledge where she came upon an atrocity. She saw that an elven servant had dropped some assorted dishes and pots and there was a soldier standing over him berating him. At one point the soldier started to beat the elf for something he had said. A sadness and anger started to grow within her. Morrigan was jarred from her thoughts when she heard a women scream. It came from a nearby open window little did she know what sight she would behold when she perched on its ledge. She saw a pretty young blonde woman trying to stand defiant against a man twice her size. Morrigan heard what was being said.

"Just because you are a lord doesn't mean you own me." The blonde woman said.

"You will pay tribute to me in any way I see fit. The question is do you give to me or do I have to take it." The man said as he advanced on her with a lascivious grin on his face.

"I will never submit to you, Thomas Howe, never." The woman said as she back away until she hit the wall.

"I will take it from you then. Also know that this will not be the last either. I will take from you any time I wish." Thomas said taking his gauntlet off and slapping her across the face with it. He proceeded to rip her clothes off.

Morrigan wanted to help her but knew that it would be foolish to try with a castle full of soldier and no backup. Morrigan flew away not wanting to see anymore because she knew the inevitable conclusion. She was incensed; she couldn't believe what she had seen. The barbarism had to be stopped and she knew Amiee would not stand for this. Morrigan knew it wouldn't be easy for her to hear but she must and if she knew her friend she would put an end to it.

_"__I won't watch while he defiles that innocent woman. Just wait Thomas Howe you will meet a woman that won't cower in front of you. Amiee is not a victim anymore. She is Highever's avenging angel and you will pay for what you have done." _Morrigan said to herself as she flew back to camp.

It was about an hour before sunset when Morrigan walked out of her tent having shifted back to her human form and fully dressed. She noticed that Ser Gilmore made it back with the men because they started whistling and catcalling to her. Amiee noticed while she walking to her that her steps were rigid and she was tensed. It looked like she was going to become unhinged so she met her half way.

"Okay, that's enough. I know Morrigan is a beautiful woman and some of you haven't been with a woman in a while but you still will be respectful. Now, dinner will be ready soon and I suggest you all get washed up by the stream." Amiee said with understanding. She walked Morrigan over to a nearby tree and offered her the waterskin to which her friend took. Morrigan drank deeply, the cool liquid soothed her nerves some and she was ready to tell Amiee what she saw.

"Sister, this will not be easy for you to hear. Believe me when I tell you it was not easy to witness." Morrigan warned.

"Just know that any emotion from what you tell me is not directed at you."Amiee said calmly.

Morrigan nodded and started to tell Amiee what see saw. Morrigan told her of the group by the gate in front. "Residents are not happy with the current lord. They amass in front of the castle hoping that they will be acknowledged. From what I heard there were incidents of cruelty by the soldiers. That and the lack of maintenance of the city have added to their malcontent."

"There is a reason for that malcontent in warranted. My father would ride through the city everyday and take stock of what needed to be done to keep everyone happy and keep the city running. He also listened to the locals when he held court once a week. Now it sounds like the Howes have just holed up in the castle and are just keeping themselves comfortable." Amiee said as the anger started to build.

"I flew next to the top of the wall by the main gates. There are about 15 – 20 men stationed there, regular patrols happen through the castle. Those are the ones I could see, there is no doubt more that I couldn't see." Morrigan said seeing how the news disturbed Amiee.

"It seems he brought the bulk of his army here even knowing that we only had a token force of soldier left. Is he that afraid of Highever strength that he would bring so many?" Amiee questioned with some unease in her voice.

"Amiee, I know your angry already but I need to tell about some other things I saw and I have no doubt that it will anger you further. I owe it to the people I saw so please will you listen?" Morrigan asked plainly.

"Tell me everything. If it causes you this much pain Morrigan than it needs to be heard." Amiee said trying to rein back her emotions to hear the rest.

"The first thing I saw was an elf servant. It looked like he had dropped some dishes and pans. He was getting yelled at by a guard. The elf said something the guard didn't like and he started beating him." Morrigan said with a sneer. Amiee clenched her fists at her sides and her anger was coming off her in waves.

"We were raised to treat even the lowest servant with respect. The rest of the bannorn even knows better than to mistreat the servants, elf or not. They would have to answer to my father if he found out." Amiee said with utter disgust hearing about this incident.

"Easy sister, there is one more thing you have to hear. It was the most heinous thing I saw. I couldn't bear to see the whole event. I heard a scream from a window so I flew over to investigate. I saw a young woman trying to resist a man. She called him Thomas Howe." Morrigan said as Amiee recoiled like she had been slapped. She bumped into the tree and put her hand on it to regain her balance.

"Thomas, are you sure?" Amiee said wanting to make sure.

"I heard her say it clearly. He said he was her lord and that she would pay tribute or he would take it from her. I think you know what happened next. I had to fly away because I did not want to bear witness to such an …event." Morrigan said as it were a bad taste in her mouth. Amiee's anger peaked she felt just the need to hit something. Amiee buried her bare fist into the tree not once but twice. Morrigan had never seen Amiee give to such a display of anger. It scared her to see and she was relieved it was not her she was angry with. Amiee didn't realize she was shaking so she took a few calming breaths and looked at her hand which was now bleeding and bruised from the impacts on the tree.

"I knew you would be angered by this report but you need to use it. Use it to take back what was stolen from you and your people. They still need you. We still need you." Morrigan said taking Amiee into her arms until the shaking stopped.

"I promise you they will pay for what they have done." Amiee said gravely as she pulled back from her hug.

"I know but first we need to get that hand looked at and wait for Zevran. Come on, let's go find Wynn. She can take care of that hand." Morrigan said taking her by the wrist and leading her to where everyone was sitting and preparing for dinner.

Alistair was on the other side of camp talking to Leliana and Gilmore by the stew pot when he felt his taint quake.

"Gilmore, you haven't seen any darkspawn this far north, have you?" Alistair asked looking around vigilantly.

"Not a one, they are still to the south. They haven't made it this far yet." Gilmore said seeing the concern Alistair's face.

"Then that can mean only one thing. Amiee is upset about something. I should see if I can find her. This whole ordeal has taken a lot out of her." Alistair said looking around for his brunette beauty.

"I saw a raven land close by a little while ago. Do you think…"Leliana's words dropped off when she saw Amiee being lead by Morrigan. Leliana rushed over to the two women and started fussing over Amiee.

"Lel, I'll be fine just go get Wynn would you?" Amiee asked patiently while her hand was throbbing. Alistair made it over to her and he frowned when he saw her injury.

"What happened, Amiee? Was it you I felt when my taint churned?" Alistair asked softly.

"Most likely. I lost my temper and hit a tree."Amiee said with slight embarrassment.

"Amiee, I found Wynn." Leliana said.

"Now, what did you do this time, young lady." Wynn said as Morrigan led her to sit down by the fire. Amiee showed her hand to the healer.

"I lost my temper, Wynn." Amiee said quietly.

"That is so unlike you. What got you that angry?" Wynn asked curiously.

"The report I got about Highever castle and what's happening there." Amiee said avoiding Wynn's gaze.

"Amiee, I need to say this because I love you like a daughter. You should not be taking this on all by yourself. You can't take this so personally."Wynn said with a hint of worry as she bathed her hand in healing magic.

"Look Wynn, I know it was foolish to lose my temper. I get that but this is personal. I just had to send out three of my friends on dangerous assignments. One of which is still out there alone, without back up. I have to sit here my arse and think about it. I am the last person with the right to do something about it. These bastards took my home from me. Fighting darkspawn is easier because I know they are attacking everyone not just me. These are the men killed my family." Amiee said as her voice broke. Amiee felt a strong arm come over her shoulder down her back and his hand rested on her waist. Alistair tucked her into his shoulder while Wynn continued to heal her hand.

"I know dear but you are not in this alone. There are people that care about you and we will get this done. Now, go and spar with someone instead of taking your anger out on an immoveable object. I never thought I would have to say that." Wynn said with a gentle smile. Amiee flexed her hand it was still a little sore but it seemed to be fine.

"Thank you, Wynn. You always know what to say when I lose my sight of my path." Amiee said with a genuine smile. She put her hand on Alistair chest and snuggled into him. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when she heard his stomach growl.

"My love, it always feels amazing having you in my arms but I think both of us could use something to eat. Then we can test some of these soldiers' skills." Alistair said as he slowly pulled back so he could see her face.

"I am starving. I just want to warn you these are not common soldier. At least half of them are Highever knights so they are very skilled." Amiee said getting to her feet.

"Are you doubting my abilities, love?" Alistair asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Never, I just have a little pride in the Highever knights. You, my dear, are better than even the best of knights of Highever." Amiee purred.

"Who is the best of the Highever knights?" Alistair asked curiously.

"Ser Gilmore, that's why he's the captain of the guard. He was also Duncan's second choice as a warden recruit." Amiee said without hesitation.

"Really, now I know I have to spar with him." Alistair affirmed.

"Just don't hurt each other. I would hate my friend and my lover hurt because of pride." Amiee said getting to her feet.

**A/N: Another installment is here for your reading pleasure. How did you like it? What did you think of the appears of Thomas Howe? Did I succeed in making you hate he yet? Well, as always reviews are welcome. If you have any interesting ideas let me know because I am willing to listening.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zevran's Mission

Zevran expected to see the underbelly of the city when he set foot on the dock. He was surprised to see that they were in good condition despite the change in nobility. Zevran was used to this type of change in lords because it happened this way all the time in Antiva but this wasn't Antiva. This was his best friend's home and he was going to help put a stop to it. He decided to take a look at the ships that were there in case he needed to come up with a plausible story. Zevran was noticing a heavy military presence at the docks. He sat on a few crates watching his surroundings. He noticed the two ships moored to the docks were the Antivan Queen and Orlais' Pride.

Zevran started to hear some of the complaints from assorted deckhands and dock worker. He heard of the ill treatment from the soldier to all the different people on the docks whether they are part of a crew on a ship or a common dock worker. Being from Antiva City, Zevran knew these types of gripes were common but when he witnessed a pair of soldier beating and berating a dockworker for simply dropping a crate he knew that these weren't the commonplace grievances he would hear in Antiva. These people were use to being treated better say from the previous lord maybe? The current harbormaster was able to get the guards off the simple worker and had his injuries tended to. The whole incident had Zevran on edge as he walked the docks making his way to the ship bearing the name of his homeland. Zevran figured with their shared origins he would be able to get same information. As Zevran approached the gangplank of the ship he noticed an Antivan standing in front.

"My good man, I was hoping to find someone from my homeland to speak to. All these Fereldans make me homesick for some fish chowder and a better set of leather armor." Zevran said with a smile as he saw the man's face softened.

"I know what you mean kinsman. I always cringe when I hear we have to bring a shipment here. Ever since the new lord took over there has been fees and levies of every kind. The captain has to take from his own share to pay us our regular wage. The old lord of these lands had a deal with the captain that was mutually beneficial to both sides but the new Teryn is short sighted when it comes to trade from other lands. He will not honor the previous arrangement. I am sure that the captain will get sick of this treatment and start to decline all contracts coming there. That would mean he might lose his command." The sailor said with a saddened expression. The loyalty to this captain was obvious and Zevran knew he could play on that.

"I am Zevran by the way and your name is?" He asked offering his hand.

"I am Elten. First mate of the Antivan Queen. I'm sorry about talking your ear off kinsman."Elten said taking the proffered hand and giving a firm shake.

"That's quite alright. I understand, I travel a lot in my profession and it could mean having few people to talk to. You seem like a good man to have at one's side. What if I told you there is a way to fix your ship's problem." Zevran said tentatively.

"What would that entail exactly?" Elten asked skeptically.

"What if I told you there was a way to bring back the rule of the previous family." Zevran said his voice lowered and looking around.

"That would solve so many problems on the ship and the docks as well. How can we do this?" The first mate asked eagerly.

"Well first it would mean I would need you to trust me to speak with your captain because we would need his cooperation for this to work." Zevran said plainly.

"I might consent to a meeting with the captain if you were to handover your weapons." The first mate said suspiciously.

"I am willing to do this but I do expect them back when the meeting is concluded."Zevran said as he pulled his sword and dagger from there sheathes and handed him to Elten. With the weapons in hand Elten led Zevran on to the main deck of the ship.

They headed to the aft where the door to the captain's quarters was located. Elten knocked on the door and only entered when the captain asked him to enter. Upon entering Zevran saw a conservative but large stateroom. To the right was a dining table with a few chairs where the captain would take his meal when he didn't dine with the crew. There were also three bookcases filled with books which showed Zevran he was a well read man. On the left was a large bed clad in deep red bed curtains and luxurious silken linens. Zevran could only imagine the adventure the captain had in such comfort. Centered in the back of the room was a large oak desk where the captain was currently seated. On the desk there was the customary paper, quill and ink. This being a seamen's desk, there was also scrolls of navigational charts, sextants, and compasses. The captain stood up and approached the two men. If Zevran had to guess, he would about the same height as Alistair and pretty close to the same build judging by the way he filled out his clothing. He seems older those judging by the smile line and wrinkles around his eyes. His pale blonde hair cut close to his neck still had it's luster. His skin was tanned and sun kissed due to the time he sent on deck while at sea.

"Elten, who is are guest?" The captain asked in a strong baritone voice.

"Captain, this is Zevran. I bring him to you because I think you might be interested in what he has to say. It is in regards to our situation with our contracts here in Highever. Zevran, this is Captain Marcus Alonso." Elten said with respect.

"Thank you Elten. You can leave his weapons on the table. I don't think Zevran will do anything foolish while he is here." Marcus said by way of a dismissal. Elten must have picked up on that because he sat the weapons down on the dining table and left them.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Captain. Elten was telling about some of his troubles. He is very worried about you sir." Zevran said evenly.

"What exactly did he tell you?" Marcus asked suspiciously.

"Well, he praised about how you are so loyal to your men that you give up your share to pay them whenever you have a contract here in Highever. He is also afraid that should you decide to stop taking said contracts you would lose your command of this beautiful ship." Zevran answered with his continued calm.

"He said much. It is true all the taxes the current lord is asking for is unfair. The previous lord and I were good friends. We had a mutually beneficial arrangement that the current lord refuses to honor. But tell me why does an Antivan Crow care about such matters?" Marcus asked squaring his gaze on Zevran.

"You are a very observant man, Captain. I am a former Antivan Crow. The person who helped me get free of the Crows will be a person of interest to you. You said you were a friend of the previous lord correct?" Zevran asked trying not to show how surprised he was.

"Yes, we met during one of his trips to Orlais about ten years ago. He was a good man who loved his family and his homeland. He made it a point to come meet me when I was here. I was saddened to hear that the family died." Marcus said with a frown and bowing his head out of respect to his fallen friend.

"You will be happy to hear that not all the Couslands are dead, Captain. There is still at least one left. She wants to get her homeland back from the current lord." Zevran said seeing Marcus's head snapped up to look at him.

"Are you saying that Lady Amiee Cousland is still alive?" He asked with amazement.

"Yes, she is in Highever. In a safe location and I am sure that she would like your assistance in taking her homeland back. I am sure she will make sure your previous arrangement would be restored." Zevran said awaiting his response.

"It is the least I can do. I would like to speak with Lady Cousland as would the captain of Orlais's Pride. Captain Reynolds was as good a friend with Bryce as I was. Can you take us to her?" Marcus asked almost begging.

"I would have to meet this Captain Reynolds first. I see that I can trust you but I will not risk Amiee's life to an unknown." Zevran said adamantly.

"That won't be a problem. I will send my first mate to fetch him for us. He will be happy to hear this news." Marcus said ringing a bell and a small boy entered the room.

"Jonah, have Elten go over the Orlais's Pride and bring back Captain Reynolds for a drink." Marcus said scribbling down a quick and handing it to Zevran so he could read it. Zevran read it gave the note to the boy. Jonah run off to see to his task.

"I appreciate your discretion Captain." Zevran said with a slight bow.

"Please call me Marcus. You are not one of my crew. You are a friend." Marcus said offering him his hand. Zevran took it and gave it a firm shake.

He offered him a drink while they waited for the other captain. When he arrived about thirty minutes later Marcus introduces them and explained why he called him over. Captain Tyler Reynolds was ecstatic to hear that Amiee was still alive and wanted to assist in whatever way he could. They made plans to set out the next morning at sunrise to leave for camp. Marcus had a very detailed map of Highever he handed to Zevran. He told him to be careful with it because it has a gift from Bryce and that he would like it back when they were done. They left for the camp at first light. Both Captains knew their ships were secure leaving them with their first mates. They arrived about an hour later just as breakfast was being served. Zevran entered the camp first as to not spook any of his companions. He wasn't expecting to see the soldiers though. It alarmed him at first because he thought the camp got overrun while he was gone. He relaxed when he saw Amiee talking with one of the soldiers. She had a smile on her face and laughing at what the soldier said. Amiee caught his gaze and excused herself from her current conservation. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you. I was so worried. So how was your tour of Highever?" Amiee asked conversationally.

"Your homeland is as beautiful as you are, my dear. I even made some new friends." Zevran said signaling the Captains to come over.

"My lady, it is good to see you again." Marcus said bowing on one knee.

"Indeed. I am happy to see you are healthy." Tyler said kneeling next to Marcus.

"Marcus and Tyler, please raise. What are you two doing here?" Amiee asked with a surprised expression.

"Well, Zevran had spoken to us about what you're planning and we both decided we should do whatever we can to help. It is what your father would have wanted." Marcus explained. Amiee was overwhelmed with the gesture she hugged them both. Alistair was watching the arrival of Zevran and the others. There was a pang of jealousy when he saw her hug Zevran but he quashed it when he saw the two older men come into the picture. Alistair remembered what Gilmore had told him the day before.

_"__Alistair, get a hold of yourself. Amiee has already chosen you. You're the one who has to make your choice. She is yours and you are hers. She has proven this over and over to you. You need to make it permanent."_ Alistair thought as he made to Amiee's side.

"Amiee, I believe introductions are in order."Alistair said putting his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Good point love. Let's get you guys something to eat and introduce you to everyone. We will start to iron out the strategy we will use to liberate Highever after the introductions are made." Amiee said leading everyone to the stew pot for some food.

**A/N: Hello everyone. I hope you liked the latest installment. How did you like the use of the Antivan Queen. It was a little nod to Dragon Age II. Keep in mind reviews are welcome. I would like to know what you think or if I should stop writing all together. LOL. Have a great week. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I usually wait till the end of the chapter but I promised a friend to put in this warning. Their are adult themes in this chapter. This chapter is the reason the story is rated M. I think some of the content is necessary so I will put another warning before the love scene starts. I know some are not into that kinda thing so you don't have to quarantine this whole chapter, just the juicier stuff LOL :). Further notes at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 6: ¾ Planning and a ¼ Luck

Amiee was walking around the camp looking around and watching everyone. It seemed as if morale was high at this point which is a good thing. That wasn't the problem; the problem was that this operation had grown practical overnight. Amiee was already nervous about putting her friends in danger but now there were so many more people involved not to mention the citizens may get hurt. Her thoughts started to go to the woman Morrigan told her about as she approached the tree she had punched the day before.

_"__Amiee, you knew this was going to be hard from the start. Just imagine how hard it has been in Highever since Howe took over. You did the right thing by leaving with Duncan. Now you are in the unique position to help your people. There isn't going to be any more victims. You can do this…" Amiee let her thought drop as she ran her hand over the spot where she hit the tree._

Amiee was jostled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Leliana standing there with a smile.

"Amiee, the others are ready to start planning the attack." Leliana said reassuringly.

"Lel, I need to ask you something because I know you will tell me the truth. Do you think we can win this?" Amiee asked feeling ashamed of the self doubt.

"Of course. We have a lot more people to help us now. Even with all our skills alone it would have been much harder to win this. Now with all these people to help we can minimize causalities and damage. We have been lucky to have so many allies. That is because of you. People seem to flock to you. With your luck and your abilities as a tactician, we can do this. This is going to be a major accomplishment." Leliana said with conviction.

"Thanks Lel, I just needed to know it could be done. With the blight and everything one tends to lose sight of the smaller things. My homeland may not being having trouble with the darkspawn but it is still having a problem and it is my duty to fix it." Amiee said with a tone of absolution.

The two women made their way to where the others were standing. Amiee made sure that she appeared confident even though she understood how dangerous this really is. The map was attached to the side of one of the tents with a sticky concoction. Amiee stood at the looking at the map for several minutes before addressing the group.

"Okay, I want this attack to go with the least amount of causalities and property damage as possible. Remember these people have been through a hard enough time already. So, Eric I want you to go back to the hotel and prepare to have the civilians take refuge there during the battle. Gil, I want you to leave five men at the hotel to keep those people safe. You can then take rest and start to secure the city itself. I suggest you take the knights with you because if remember some of Howe's soldier trained with the Highever soldiers so they will be very skilled." Amiee instructed.

"Milady, are we taking prisoners?" Gil asked.

"Yes. You are going to see that there will be some of their soldiers don't have the heart that we do so I suggest that you secure them in the basement of the hotel after thoroughly searching then for weapons. Eric, you are to treat them with some civility but don't let them mix with the citizens. Wynn, I have a special task for you. I want you to stay at the hotel and treat any wounded that might come in." Amiee explained what she expected.

"What about you and the others?" Wynn asked with clear disagreement in her tone.

"You taught Morrigan enough healing magic to help see us through. Plus, the hotel isn't that far from the castle should we need your help we will send for you." Amiee answered with as much understanding as she could. Amiee would rather have the older mage there for her own comfort but she knew there would be others that would need her more.

"I will do this. Just be careful, my dear friend." Wynn said with a resigned sigh.

"Thank you. Gil, you are going to take a sweep of the city starting at the front of the castle moving towards the docks. I want you to urge any citizen you see to go to the hotel. When you get to the docks, backup the captains and their crews in dealing with the heavy military presence at the docks." Amiee said looking at the map.

"Amiee, what can we for the people in the castle?"Gilmore asked with a frown.

"My team and I will take the castle." She said simply looking at the whole group.

"Do you not remember what I told you about how many soldier twas in the castle?" Morrigan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is why I am going to say this. Anyone in my group who wants to stay and assist Wynn at the hotel may do so. I will not think any less of you if that is what you decide. This is my risk to take and I will take my home back alone if I have to." Amiee said with a cold fierce determination.

"Maker, Amiee that will not be necessary. You have my blade, love." Alistair said with slight irritation. Alistair knew how important this was to her but he didn't like the recklessness he was hearing. He is going to have a talk with her and help her handle her emotions.

"I think I can speak for all of us and say that we are with you, my friend." Leliana said reassuringly. Amiee looked at Leliana and smiled.

"Captains, when you see Ser Gilmore has made it to the dock that is when you can send your men out help clear the docks. If you take any prisoners, can you lock them up until Gilmore can collect them?" Amiee said looking at the Captains.

"I think we can do that. We could even get take them to Amaranthine if you like my lady." Marcus said with a chuckle.

"That won't be necessary. They will be dealt with here. They will need to be interrogated to see how involved the prisoners were." Amiee said with a serious look on her face.

"I don't like this Amiee. Maybe the knights and I should take the castle and your team should take the city." Gilmore suggested earning him a glare.

"My plan is not a group of suggestions. I said my team is the one to be retaking the castle and that is how it is to be. I was the one who was forced out and I will be the one that takes it back. Now, captains I would suggest that you get back to your ships and prepare your crews. It will be a long day tomorrow and again thank you." Amiee said with gratitude.

"Don't thank us until we are standing in the great hall victorious. Until we meet tomorrow, my lady." Marcus said giving a bow. Tyler did the same and they both left for their ships.

***********Adult Content is beyond this point. You can't say I didn't warn you.************

Alistair saw Amiee sitting on a fallen tree cleaning her armor but he could tell she really wasn't paying attention to the task. Her Blood Dragon armor didn't seem like it needed to be cleaned. He knew that she was just doing it to give herself a distraction. He walked up behind her and gently nudged her with his knee. Without a word she sat the armor down and leaned against his legs. Alistair combed his fingers through her hair down to her shoulders and started to rub her shoulders. He felt the tension in her shoulders, neck and back as he massaged her muscles. When the strain released she hummed at feel of his hands.

"Amiee, why don't we find a place with a little more privacy?" He asked whispering in her ear. He helped Amiee to her feet and picked up her armor and they put it in their tent. They walked to the cusp of trees out of earshot and eye line of everyone in camp. They had wanted some time alone but had been too busy with this mission.

"Alistair, I know that I have been a bit hard to talk to lately. I'm so sorry about that, love." She said leaning against a tree looking down at her feet with embarrassment.

"Amiee, please don't apologize. I should be the one to say sorry. It was my idea to take back Highever and yet you are the one who has to bear the burden of that decision. I am the one that should lead this mission but you have taken the lead on this as well as the blight. I need to step up more to take the lead. I've been keeping an eye on you and I have to say I am worried about you."Alistair said putting his hand on her cheek.

"I know. You are always worried about me but you have a right to be worried. This has been hard on me. Let me tell you something though. Morrigan gave me some good advice." Amiee said putting her hand on his at her cheek.

"Really, this I_have _to hear." He said cynically.

"She told me to use all the hate and negative energy to take back what was taken from me and my people. Now that I am not going to sitting on my ass, I will be able to do something. Instead of sitting around it will be time to kick someone else's ass." She said with a smirk. Once Alistair saw that he knew she would be all right.

"That's my Amiee. Now, I have been waiting to do this all day."Alistair said closing the distance between them until their lips met. Alistair wanted to help her forget her responsibilities just for a little while because he knew tomorrow would be hard enough on her. He wanted to give her some much deserved peace and he all ready knew the only way to completely distract her would be to…you know, spend some intimate time with her. He preferred to have more privacy when it came to spending time with her but he also knew that wasn't possible right now. He gently broke the kiss and started to press kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Amiee moved her hands slowly up his back to grasp his shoulders. Alistair's hands made their way down her back to the waistband of her black soft leather breeches. He pulled the shirt from where it was tucked in all the way up over her head. Amiee gasped when it came off. She was enjoying all the sensations that followed his ministrations but she knew how close they were to camp. She also knew two other things. One, that Alistair liked keeping this kind of time private; two, that both can get very … vocal in their appreciation of each other.

"A-Alistair …Wwe shouldn't be …doing this…hhere." Amiee stuttered the weak protest breathlessly.

"Well, I hardly think we should be doing this in camp with all the others watching." He said pulling away from her enough to pull his shirt off. He turned them around so he could sit down to lean against the tree to take his boots off. Amiee stood there and watched as his chest and back muscles flexed while doing this task. She always knew how well built he was but when she saw his muscles move under his skin her desire for him would spike just like now. Amiee tried the reign in her control some even though it was getting more and more difficult.

"What if the others hear us?" She asked in a low and husky voice.

"We will just have to keep it down won't we?" He said exuding confidence as he started to untie the laces of her boots. She saw the rippling of his muscles again and knew he was doing it intentionally.

_"__Maker, it should be illegal for him to be wearing a shirt in the first place." _Amiee thought to herself as she started to lose control of her desire once more. When he finished with her boots she unconsciously stepped out of them and moved them to the side. Their eyes met and they saw their own desires reflecting back at them.

"Come to me, love. Let the world disappear for a short while." His voice took on a deeper timbre as he took her hand. He pulled her to where she was straddling him on her knees and his hands caressed the muscles in her thighs. He was lounged against the tree to the point she could feel his arousal through his breeches rubbing against her pelvis. She grinded her hips against him as she ran her hands from his broad shoulders to his muscled chest tracing every ridge with her fingertips. She felt the rumble in his chest as he almost purred. He rose up and locked her into a heated kiss. She mewed as her passion ignited which made him stifle a moan. Her hands came back up to his shoulders where she gripped him as if he were her lifeline. His hands came up her back to where he breast band was clasped so he unhooked it and removed it letting the garment fall to the ground. The kiss broke and he started to trail opened mouth kisses down her neck to the indent of her collarbone. She knew exactly what he was doing because he was headed to one of his favorite spots on her body so her skin started to tingle with anticipation. Amiee gasped as she felt him pepper kisses on her chest which caused it to harden. He took it into his mouth where he started to suckle her which forced her eyes to close. She loved the fact he enjoyed that part of her so much because that was one of the most sensitive parts of her.

"Maker…Al-ist-air… d-don't …stop." Amiee said in a breathy whisper. He could feel her hand make its way to his manhood. She loved the feel of him in her hand. To her this was the ultimate show of vulnerability and trust. He grunted when she first touched him but he relaxed into her touch and he started to enjoy the waves of pleasure of each stroke. She wanted to make sure he was sated first even though he tried to hold off his orgasm. Alistair released her breast from his mouth when he felt her shift down kissing his neck to his chest. He was almost purring with moans and sighs as she moved down his body because she continued stroke him as she moved down. Amiee laid open mouthed kisses as wordless request to removal an obstacle. Alistair leveraged against the tree and lifted his pelvis to pull his breeches and smallclothes off at the same time. She took a moment to admire his naked form in the failing light of the setting sun. When she was able to reach her destination, she kissed and licked the pre-cum off his tip which caused his breath to hitch. He did give in to the pleasure once she took him into her mouth. This might be considered unladylike but she enjoyed giving him pleasure almost as much as she did receiving it. Amiee sunk down taking in his length into her throat. Alistair was surprised the first time she did this for him but soon started to love it when Amiee convinced him that he wasn't being selfish. Amiee had told him how much she enjoyed giving him pleasure which surprised him even more. In that moment Alistair realized how much she truly loved him. He also vowed to find a way to show her how much he loved her. She moved up and down his shaft curling her tongue around him. Alistair started to writhe when she added a little suction and sped up her pace. He moved his hand to the back of her head being careful not to hurt her but the pleasure made him fist his hands in her hair. He had to resist the urge to buck his hips. His moans increased in volume and frequency.

"A-Amiee … suck on me … Hmm… I… almost here." Alistair said as the sensation started to overtake him. Amiee smiled as she felt him twitch her mouth and with a few more long sucking strokes He emptied his seed into her mouth. Amiee was able to take his offering in two swallows as she ran her tongue around his manhood to make sure she didn't miss any of his essence. Alistair lounged against the tree trying to catch his breath as he gave her a languid smile.

"I take it that work for you then?" She asked with a rather smug smile as she leaned in to give him a tender kiss.

"Maker love, are you trying to make me blush. That was amazing. Now it looks like I need to return the favor." Alistair said sitting forward and wrapping his arm around her. He rolled them over carefully so Amiee was laying flat on her back in the grass. Alistair started to kiss, lick and nibble every inch of skin he could touch as he made his way down her body. When he reached the waistband of breeches, he slowly pulled them down below her hips. He resumed tasting her skin and found one of her sensitive spots where her leg met her torso. Once his kissed that spot, she moaned his name which made him smile against her skin. When he reached her knee he gently parted her legs. His hands went to her core and spread her folds open. His mouth watered as he descended upon her. Alistair had never tried this before but heard it described by Zevran. He took a slow tentative swipe with his tongue to gauge her reaction because he wasn't sure his lady would like this. He got his answer when Amiee started writhing, moaning and gasping with each swipe of his tongue. Alistair found himself enjoying her taste and with that his member hardened once again. He kept tight control over the urge to sink into her. He wanted to taste all of her now that got her flavor was on his tongue. Amiee's reactions intensified when he found her bundle.

"A-Ali-stair … Oh taste me … Maker… don't stop." Amiee moaned. After a few more strokes of his tongue, Amiee convulsed and her essence ran onto his tongue. His greedy tongue lapped it up until he was sure he got it all and her aftershocks were done. Alistair disengaged and moved to lay behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her tight against him. When Amiee's breathing returned to normal her sensitized skin felt his erection pressing against her butt.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Alistair asked smugly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Amiee asked curiously looking over her shoulder at him.

"Zevran described one of his escapades once. I think he was trying to make me blush. It kinda threw him when I asked him to describe what he did. I wasn't sure you would like it." Alistair said with a smile. Amiee rolled on to her knees and pushed Alistair onto his back.

"Maker, you are gorgeous. I am a very lucky woman. Thank you for loving me." Amiee said kneeling beside him kissing his chest right over his heart before straddling him again. She kissed the tip of his manhood before she sank down on him taking all of him into her. She heard his breath hitch as he fully hilted inside her hot and wet depths. Alistair had to fight the urge to thrust up because he knew she needed a moment to adjust to him but she did feel glorious around him. She slowly flexed her hips back experimentally and found that she enjoyed the delicious fiction that followed. She set a pace fast enough to provide constant fiction but slow enough be enjoyable. Alistair enjoyed this position since the first time they tried it. He got to see the love of his life in all her glory. Her breast bouncing with every thrust, the feel of her hands kneading into his chest, the flush of her cheeks, and the expression of exquisite bliss all made the picture a masterpiece to him. She clenched her inner muscles around him knowing that that would cause him to buck his hips which sent ripples of pleasure through them both. They both were so close to unimaginable ecstasy as they match each other stroke for stroke. Soon, they both were experiencing wave after wave of pleasure so their rhythm sped up until they were completely sated and content. Amiee had collapsed on his chest languid and feeling utterly amazing. He was combing his fingers through her hair when she heard a rumble of laughter in his chest that made her look up him.

"Love; please say we will never get too old to enjoy that." Alistair said as his heartbeat slowed to a normal rhythm.

"With the taint that's doubtful but as long as I get to enjoy it with you for the rest of our lives that is all I could ever wish for." Amiee said placing a tender kiss on his lips. Alistair looked in the direction of the camp with a sad smile.

"We should get dressed and head back to camp before they come looking for us."Alistair said plainly.

"Maybe they already checked on us and were scandalized by what they saw." She said watching him blush at the idea.

"I hope that didn't happen." He said watching her get up and started getting dressed. She watched him move from his position by the tree and heard him hiss at the pain.

"Alistair, turn around so I can see your back."Amiee said with a worried look on her face. He did as she asked and showed her his back. There were scrapes and scratches along his upper back.

"Oh love, you have to have Wynn take a look at that." Amiee said feeling guilty that she let this happen to him.

"Oh no, she will know what we did if I took this to her." Alistair said turning pale at the idea.

"Alistair, I can't have you injured like this going into battle. Besides, we can't let it get infected now can we?" Amiee asked sympathetically.

"All right, I see your point. But if she asks what happened I am going to blame it on you." He said resolutely.

"Okay but let me ask you one question. Was it worth it?" Amiee asked with smirk.

"Absolutely." He said pulling shirt on and taking her hand so they could walk back to camp.

**A/N: Hope you lied the latest installment. I know it was a little short but it was necessary. It was really short for those who didn't read the adult content. All is safe the next chapter but there will be violence. As always reviews are nice. Criticisms are usefuls but haters are just a waste of time. Happy reading.**


End file.
